Industrial Side and End Loading Washer Extractors utilize two types of doors. These types of washer extractors utilize a stationary outer weldment (tub) with an inner divided cylinder that rotates within this tub. The outer tub has a door that opens to give access to the inner cylinder. The inner cylinder has multiple doors providing access to the individual compartments within the divided cylinder. The cylinder may have one, two, three or four compartments, each with an access door. To load this type of washer extractor, the outer tub door must be opened first and then the inner cylinder compartment door(s) is opened allowing the goods to be placed into each compartment.
If the washer is started before the inner doors are completely shut, or if the inner doors open during operation because they were not securely fastened, the washer could be severely damaged, and any user could be injured. Many current designs do not require that the inner doors be completely shut and secured before the washing sequence is initiated. These washers are liable to come open during rotation. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a washer that will not begin the wash sequence until each door is securely fastened shut.